


TFW The Bat Let's You Have A Party On The WatchTower

by JusticePlague



Category: DCU
Genre: BatSupes Community Trick or Treat 2020, Costumes, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Tiny bit of Angst, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27268918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JusticePlague/pseuds/JusticePlague
Summary: Clark thought it would be hard to convince Bruce to let them have a Halloween party.He's really happy to be proven wrong, for once.This let's him put his plans in motion.
Relationships: Arthur Curry/Oliver Queen (background), Barry Allen/Leonard Snart (Background), Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43
Collections: Batsupes Tricks & Treats 2020





	TFW The Bat Let's You Have A Party On The WatchTower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manda_chanxp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manda_chanxp/gifts).



> The prompts I were given were:  
> 1) JL Halloween party  
> 2) the kids treat-or treating together  
> 3) JL hosts a haunted house
> 
> I ran with #1, since I couldn't figure out how to roll with two, and I'm not quite fond of haunted houses and it's been so long since I've been in one, lol.  
> Hope you all enjoy it, especially you, Manda-chan! <3

It had been easier than expected to talk the other leaders into this. Even Batman, big, intimidating Batman, gave in without much of a fight. The Teen Titans would even be invited. Clark was floored. He thought he would have to plead his case with Diana and Bruce, at least. But, Diana just clapped him on the back and told him it was a “Wonderful idea, Kal!” Batman just stared at him and walked away, tossing a “Sure, whatever,” over his shoulder.

Barry, Hal, and Vic had volunteered to help Clark plan it and decorate. There had been many heated discussions over costumes, foods, location, and music. If it could be debated, it would be. It was eventually settled that if the guests wanted to come in costume, to not use their own superhero uniform, but to go as another hero or something else entirely. After all, most of them use their superhero uniforms daily, so it wouldn’t really be dressing up.

Food had been the easiest thing to decide. Clark had settled it with a “We can have some of everything,” approach that placated the other three. Location was the next thing. Hal thought Wayne Manor would be the best bet to fit everyone, Barry suggested Kent Farms, and both Vic and Clark wanted The Watchtower. It took almost an hour for them to come to a decision, and eventually Hal and Barry agreed The Watchtower was best suited to hold all the members of the JL and Titans.

Clark and Barry wanted a fun party, with a bit of spooky, where Hal and Vic had wanted it calmer. They compromised by deciding the watchtower’s cafeteria would be a laid back, more sophisticated, party area, and the gym next to it would be the dance floor. Clark and Barry were able to do whatever they pleased to it. 

Music was another battle. Clark wanted fun halloween songs, like the Monster Mash and Thriller. Barry also wanted fun songs, but also darker songs that weren’t necessarily written for Halloween, but fit with the season, stuff like Highway to Hell or (Don’t Fear) The Reaper. Hal wanted creepy classical, Vic wanted techno… It was a mess. That Bruce finally settled by telling them to just make a playlist with everything. This floored Clark, Bruce was usually the last to get involved in stuff like this.

With everything finally settled, they could finally get around to decorating, only a few hours prior to the party, everything was transformed. The four covered the walls with purple, black, green, and orange drapes, in both rooms. The lights in the gym got covers of the same color, casting the room into eerie colors and dimming the lights dramatically, and the cafeteria’s lighting was just dimmed. Barry had somehow gotten a fog machine, Clark had the fortress make him little bat robots that were merrily flapping around. They installed two separate sound sound systems in the gym, one for music, and one with eerie sounds like wolves howling and ghostly wails.

Clark was thoroughly excited after setup, running off to get dressed. He had decided to dress as Batman, in an attempt to make Bruce realize the depth of his feelings for the Gothamite. Clark wasn't even sure how deep they ran, but he knew that desire, want, and affection paled beside what he felt. He had never felt this way for another, and thoughts of Bruce we're always at the back of his mind. No matter what else was occurring, or taking up space in his mind, Bruce was ever present. This was his way of trying to subtly let the other man know, and gauge Bruce’s possible interest in him.

Clark somehow ended up arriving late, to what was basically his own party. But, in his defense, it was only because he had to sneak into Bruce’s quarters, snag one of his suits, and figure out how to get it on right. Why did it _need so many_ pieces?

When Clark finally turned up, 45 minutes late, he got more than one double-take, and decided to start floating just a touch, so people would stop confusing him for Bruce. He knew they looked similar enough that they’d switched costumes before and fooled people, but this was crazy. Even their friends were confused at first.

“Hey, Kent!” Oliver greeted him, dressed up as Robin Hood.

“Robin Hood, really, Ollie?” Clark sighed. Couldn’t the billionaire find something else to be?

“I thought about being Will Scarlet or Friar Tuck, but I want to win the maiden tonight!” Ollie giggled, clearly well on his way to being drunk.

“Who’s the maiden you’re trying to win, merry man?” A strong arm wrapped posessively around the lean man’s waist, and Oliver was pulled against Arthur’s broad chest. Arthur had dyed his skin a light blue, and added green highlights to it, draping himself in almost sheer white fabric. He was clearly meant to be a water sprite, as Clark picked up from the flowing fin-like wings Arthur was wearing. Did no one really consider dressing up as something completely unrelated to themselves?

“That would be you, pretty faery,” Ollie blushed, faintly, and tucked himself closer to Arthur.

“Oh? And when did this happen?” Diana’s voice was boisterous, and a welcome distraction, since Clark really wanted to find Bruce. He spared a moment to admire her costume, though it, too, stayed close to her normal. She was clearly Boudica, the warrior queen, as shown by the colorful tunic paired with a golden torq, furs held together with a brooch, and a gorgeous spear.

“Lovely costume, Diana,” Clark gave an amused shake of his head, before sliding away, as she launched into a conversation with the billionaire and Atlantean.

Clark milled around, looking for Bruce, for a while. He noticed all of the costumes, and paid compliments to them all, even if some weren’t that great. It was about a half hour into this that the door slammed open, startling most of the guests, and… They had an unexpected bunch of guests.

Captain Cold (Leonard Snart), Heat Wave (Mick Rory), Killer Frost (who was Kaitlin Snow, but also not…), and (“Thank, Rao,” Clark muttered) Barry. The four were dressed to the nines, and Barry had his arm through Cold’s. The entire room fell silent as they all stared at the group. Barry gave a nervous little wave, and a shy grin, while the three sort of reformed villains just smirked.

“How very… rude of you all not to invite us!” Cold finally called out, giving a slight bow. The tension in the room eased, somewhat, but Clark could tell everyone was watching them from the corner of their eyes.

Clark was the first one to go to them, giving Barry his best impersonation of the batglare. “What were you thinking, Bare?”

“They’re not up to no good, B- Kal?” Barry did a double take, shaking himself. “Lenny, I mean, Don Cold, just wanted to meet my friends and coworkers. And, also show me off a bit. They’ve not committed a crime in months, and they haven't been officially caught since their records were wiped.”

“B is going to be pissed,” Clark sighed. “I haven’t found him yet, though, so you might not get chewed out until the next meeting.”

“He will hear about this at the next meeting, yes, but I will not allow this to ruin my night,” Bruce’s voice growled from over Clark’s shoulder. Barry took one look at the other man and doubled over in laughter, and only a firm glare silenced whatever remark Frost had been about to make.

“Oh, god, B, really? THAT?” Barry was chortling.

“Boy, don’t laugh at your elders. Gray Ghost was a fine hero,” Len’s stern voice was offset by the amused twitch of his lips. Bruce gave an inaudible huff and glared at them all.

Clark turned slowly, wanting to see his best friend, his hero, dressed up as their childhood idol. “B, you… You look great! Is that the authentic costume? I know you had it. Rao, it’s amazing! It looks good on you!”

Clark led Bruce away, tossing one last glare over his shoulder at the group.

“Have those two fucked yet, kid?” Mick asked Barry, who turned several shades of red, and stared after them.

“B and… and… Kal? No! B’s a ladies man and… Kal’s like… asexual,” Barry shrugged, trying to hide his face behind his hands. “God, why would you even give me those mental images! What is wrong with you, Mick!”

“Aw, Flash, you know they’ve got the hots for each other,” Frost smirked at Barry, amused by his embarrassment. 

Len allowed Barry to bury his face into his tux jacket, and patted his head affectionately. “I don’t know how the thought of those two fuckin’ like rabbits turns you redder than what we get up to, but I appreciate it.” The smirk he wore carried through to Barry in his voice, and Barry just pressed in closer, trying to block it out. Bruce and Clark? What a thought!

Clark had led Bruce from the party, into one of the many observation decks, and pressed a glass of champagne he’d grabbed on the way into the other man’s hand. He pushed the cowl back, letting his feet finally touch the ground again, and stood there, next to Bruce, staring out at the earth. Bruce copied him, removing the hat and goggles, staring at the window, but darting quick chances at Clark every do often.

“B, really, the costume looks great, you look great,” Clark stressed. He’d heard other murmurs about Bruce’s choice of costume, and had seen how it had affected the seemingly stoic man. Bruce was upset by it, but Clark didn’t really understand why. Bruce’s heart rate was also slightly elevated, and skipped a beat every so often, but all that did was completely confuse Clark. “B, what’s wrong?”

“You’re not just saying that because that’s what friends do, are you?” Bruce allows his mask to slip a bit, allowing some uncertainty to shine through. Something he only ever did with him and Alfred, and Clark was beyond grateful for this little gift.

“No, Bruce, I mean it, you look great,” Clark reiterated, again. “You always look great.”

“Do I?” Bruce gave him a self-depreciating grin, and stepped to the large window. “You look great in that, too. Where’d you get one so realistic? The Fortress?”

“Uh… Your closet,” Clark flushed, and scuffed a foot against the metal flooring, head hanging down.

“My… closet? That’s an actual Batsuit?” Bruce huffed out a chuckle, the corners of his mouth twitching. “You want to explain why?”

“I didn’t want to half-ass the costume in front of the actual bat?” Clark scratched behind his ear, decidedly looking anywhere but Bruce, and chewing on his lower lip. He knew Bruce could see his reflection, would see right through the half truth, but would the older man call him on it? Bruce’s not-quite-convinced ‘Hm’ let Clark know that he was letting it go for now. “What about you? Why’d you come as The Gray Ghost?”

Bruce immediately shut down, his body going completely still except for shallow breaths, though his heart had started racing. “Someone important to me likes the character.”

“I dressed up as Batman because he’s my hero,” Clark met the vague truth with his own complete honesty.

“The Bat isn’t a hero, Kal,” Bruce closed his eyes, but not before Clark had glimpsed the pain within them.

“Bruce, look at me,” Clark demanded, throwing every ounce of Superman’s authority into it. Bruce barely opened them, watching him through thin slits. Clark sighed, but continued on. “You go out, every night, sometimes injured, sometimes against _monsters like me_ , and you never let that stop you. You go in, like you aren’t afraid, like you know you’ll come out. I might not agree with your methods, but I have that luxury, there’s so little that can actually _hurt_ me. _I died and came back_ . You keep going out, after everything, you still go out there, knowing it could be the _last_ time. Bruce, you’re a fucking hero.”

“You’re not a monster, Kent,” Bruce turned to glare at him.

“Is that all you got out of that, Bruce?” Clark ran a hand through his hair, frustrated beyond belief.

“I’m not a hero, Clark, look at me, look at the sins I’ve committed. I don’t even belong on the same planet as you,” Bruce tried to step around Clark, who loomed closer with every word, to run back to the relative safety of the party. He wants nothing more than to retreat from this conversation. “This was a bad idea,” he murmurs, not realizing he’s spoken out loud, until Clark’s gripped his arms.

“What was a bad idea, Bruce?” Clark asks, trying very hard to keep the hurt from his voice. He’s convinced Bruce means being his friend, talking to him. Clark has never felt worthy of friendship, much less affection and love, but it still hurt to think the person he considered his best friend, the person he cared for more than anyone else, thought that even associating with him was a mistake.

“Let me go, Kal-El,” Bruce hisses, trying to pull away. But, Clark isn’t having it, and he backs him against the window, boxing him in with his thick arms.

“What was a mistake, Bruce?” Clark repeats, his voice cold and devoid of emotion, so unlike what’s going on in his mind, what his eyes are broadcasting. Bruce watches the pain and fear flickering in Clark’s beautiful blue eyes, and hates himself a little more.

“Thinking you could love me,” Bruce feels compelled to say it, like he’s got Diana’s lasso wrapped around him.

“Is that why the costume? Am I that someone important, B?” Clark’s breath puffs over Bruce’s ear and he shudders slightly, closing his eyes, not wanting to see everything he wanted but couldn't have so close to him.

“Yes, but it was stupid, I should have left it alone,” Bruce tries to push Clark away, but there’s no moving the man of steel when he doesn’t want to.

“Bruce, for a genius, sometimes you miss the signs right in front of you,” Clark’s voice is whisper soft, now, his breath warm against Bruce’s lips. “It’s you. Bruce, it’s you. You’re my hero. Even if you gave up the cowl, walked away from the mission, you wouldn’t fundamentally change, you’d go on, doing everything you could for Gotham, for the world. That you want to act like… That means nothing? That it doesn’t matter? That because you aren't perfect, because you have flaws, it just cancels out the good in you? That hurts me. It's like you think I'll just forget about you if you don't meet certain conditions. And, Bruce? I could never, _never_ , forget about you."

"Clark…" Bruce's eyes were wide now, having opened and slowly grown wider with every word.

"I swear, Bruce, if the next words out of your mouth have anything to do with not deserving it, or not being good enough, or me not really wanting _you_ , I'm going to punch you." When Bruce stayed silent, Clark just smirked at him. "Can I… Can I kiss you, B?"

Bruce took a moment to observe Clark, letting him sweat a bit, and enjoyed the view of Clark nervously chewing his lower lip. The Kryptonian's long elegant fingers tapped out a nervous rhythm on the glass behind them, and his entire body was tense. 

Just as the nervously hopeful expression started to fall, Bruce breathed out his answer, "Yes."

Clark's lips were on Bruce's before the sound of his answer died, and Bruce was taken aback by the gentle intensity of it. Clark didn't claim or demand, he tasted and worshipped Bruce's mouth with his own. When Clark finally pulled away, he was breathless, stunning Bruce. Bruce was panting, spot of color high on his cheeks.

"I don't know how to be worthy of you," Bruce whispered, confessing his last true fear.

"You already are," Clark told him. "You always have been, the rest will come in time."

Bruce nodded, before changing the subject, he's done enough soul baring tonight. "We should get back, before we're missed. This is your party, after all."

Clark nodded, a small smile on his lips, stepped away from Bruce, to hand him back his hat and goggles. "Well, lead on then, Gray Ghost."

Clark laced his fingers through Bruce's just before they re-entered the party and they were met immediately by Diana and Hal. Both looked down at their hands and then grinned.

"It's about time!" Hal clapped Bruce on the shoulder.

"It is," Diana agreed, pulling Clark in for a hug. "I am happy for you both."

Clark blushed slightly, under her regard, and pulled Bruce in close. "I am, too, Di, I am too."

Bruce noted Clark's grin could probably blind an unsuspecting person. Thankfully, he was used to it. They pulled away from Diana and Hal to mingle. Bruce was surprised that the light feeling in his heart persisted through the night. With Clark's hand in his, he felt like he, too, could defy gravity and fly.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is from the BatSupes Community Discord's Trick or Treat event!  
> We've got lots of events planned, one we're claiming prompts for, others we're voting on prompts for...  
> Plus other random shenanigans.  
> Come chill with us here [At The BatSupes Community Discord](https://discord.gg/5Na3YGx)


End file.
